The flower industry is a forever growing industry that greatly depends on shipping. Many variables dictate whether the delivery of flowers is a success. Such variables include, the amount of time between arrangement and delivery, the insulation that maintains a desired temperature within the shipment container, and so on. Ensuring that the plant itself, however, is preserved and not damaged throughout transportation is a variable that may be consistent for all shipments.
The present invention ensures the plants, preferably flowers, to be effectively protected throughout a shipment process while minimizing the amount packing material required to protect the plant. The present invention accommodates a variety of pots and vases and varying plants. The present invention minimizes the manufacturing cost of packing material needed to effectively contain and protect a potted plant. The present invention also allows additional items to be included with the package without compromising the safety of the potted plant.